


Ледокол

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, Breeding Kink, But also, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Law Enforcement, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, RUFFIAN Kylo, Stalking, Two Shot, and also, cop rey, some physical violence, that thing where he’s really condescending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Тщательно скрывая свою истинную сущность, Рей поступила на службу в полицию, и все было хорошо, пока однажды ей не повстречался агрессивный альфа. И он сам решил пойти по ее следу.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей, Рей/Бен Соло
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ледокол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236827) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Для MurderOfCrowss.

Ночь накануне Дня святого Валентина Рей коротала в патрульной машине со своим напарником возле какой-то китайской забегаловки. И тосковала.

По Дэмерон был хорошим офицером и добрым наставником. И хотя в полицию ее приняли совсем недавно, он рассказал о таких вещах, каким и подавно не учили в Академии. Очень терпеливый, он ко всему относился с юмором, здорово облегчая рутинную работу. Одним словом, это был удивительный для альфы человек.

Одно лишь «но»: ужинать лапшой в компании с женатым альфой накануне дня всех влюбленных — такое любого может вогнать в тоску. Увы, с собственными планами на завтра пришлось повременить. У По уже имелись планы с его омегой, которыми он делился с Рей весь вечер напролет.

— Я попросил родителей присмотреть за детьми, — говорил он, размахивая пластиковой вилкой, — так что на готовку времени у меня навалом. Она как раз собирается на шоппинг с Роуз… Ты знаешь Роуз Тико? Держу пари, вы двое отлично бы поладили.

— Ой, вряд ли. После переезда у меня здесь мало знакомых.

— Значит, надо это исправлять! — вскинул брови По. — Стыд и позор такой юной и симпатичной девушке торчать вечерами дома!

Рей с улыбкой пожала плечами. Нет, она не чуралась людей или чего-то еще — причина крылась в том, что она родилась омегой и не стояла на госучете, поэтому соблюдать _осторожность_ , размышлять, прежде чем куда-то идти и что-то делать, было разумным поведением. Во избежание.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила она. — Люблю посидеть одна.

— Роуз тоже такая тихоня. Милая девушка — омега, но это между нами. Знаю, беты настроены по-разному, но, поверь, она совсем безобидная.

— Правда? А у нее есть…

— Десять-десять, Холланд-стрит. Свободные патрули, жду ответа.

Вызов диспетчера прервал их разговор. Со вздохом закатив глаза, По по-быстрому закинул в себя лапшу и потянулся к рации на плече.

— Машина девять-восемь-шесть, прием.

— У нас десять-десять в баре МакГриви. Альфа-самец и бета-самец, оба в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения.

По возвел глаза к потолку — для него это звучало как легкая передряга, но Рей похолодела. Альфа? Хотелось верить, что сегодня у нее с собой достаточно супрессантов. И что этот тип не в гоне.

— Десять-четыре, — подтвердил По. — Мы едем прямо туда.

— Десять-четыре.

«Десять-десять» означает «драка». Пока По отъезжал от тротуара, Рей забрала у него пустую коробочку из-под лапши. Если в потасовке замешан альфа, это скверно.

— Кажется, я знаю, кто там у нас куролесит, — По врубил сигналки, поддав газу на красный свет. — Этот бета мне уже попадался. Вечно лезет в драку с демилюдьми.

— А альфу ты знаешь?

— Вряд ли. Обычно мы предпочитаем держаться на расстоянии друг от друга. В одном городе уживаются не больше нескольких. Должно быть, бродяга.

Рей кивнула, глядя на метель за окном. Да. Верно. Бродяга. Она переехала в Утику целенаправленно — из-за _низкой_ численности альф, и вот не прошло и двух месяцев, как она натыкается на очередного во время патруля.

Такое себе. Хорошо, что у нее в кармане всегда найдется пара припасенных таблеток.

По подъехал к бару на углу, с деревянной вывеской над дверью. Это был не самый благополучный райончик города, у входа в заведение курили несколько мужчин. При виде патруля кое-кто предпочел ретироваться. Снег припорошил тротуар — черные ботинки Рей оставляли следы, а дыхание облачком повисало в воздухе.

По кивнул местным завсегдатаям, дав Рей знак следовать за ним в бар. Спину покалывало неприятное ощущение — им точно пялились вслед, и еще откуда-то шел слабо уловимый запах травки, но патруль прибыл сюда разбираться не с этим.

— Десять-двадцать три, — передал По диспетчеру. — Офицер Дэмерон и офицер Ниима, бар МакГриви, мы на месте.

— Десять-четыре, — отозвалась рация.

В самом баре было темно — тускло светили несколько старых ламп. Рей старалась не отставать от наставника, держа руку на перцовом баллончике.

Бармен нашелся за стойкой — стоял, скрестив на груди руки, с крайне недовольным видом. Не сказав ни слова, он ткнул пальцем в сторону громадной фигуры в дальнем углу.

Все всяких сомнений, это был альфа. Он застыл к ним спиной, сжимая кулаки и возвышаясь среди обломков деревянных столов. Рей заметила кровь на его руках. На широкие плечи спадали буйные темные волосы — и это еще раз напомнило: перед ней самый _настоящий_ альфа, не облагороженный представитель этого подвида демилюдей, как По. Из тех немногих альф, которых она встречала в жизни, этот точно не походил ни на одного.

— Эй, приятель, — окликнул его По. Руку он тоже предусмотрительно не спускал с баллончика. — Мы из полиции. Просто хотим поболтать с тобой.

На полу у ног альфы растянулся белобрысый мужчина, явно без сознания. Альфа сплюнул на него и прошелся рукой по шевелюре, собирая ее в пучок.

— Ты вызвал копов, Джек?

О боже. От звучного, глубокого голоса альфы Рей вздрогнула, инстинктивно попятившись. Пока По был занят, она незаметно отвернулась, чтобы проглотить крошечную таблетку, спрятанную в нагрудном кармане.

— Ты разнес мой бар, _Кайло_! — парировал бармен. Багровый от негодования, он обратился к По и Рей: — Выкиньте его отсюда к чертовой матери! И я хочу подать в суд!

— Кайло, почему бы нам не выйти наружу? — предложил По чуть настойчивей. — А моя напарница проверит Гектора. Ему не впервой получать с пьяных глаз.

Кайло повернул голову, глянув на них через плечо. Казалось, его темные глаза светятся в лунном свете, проникавшем сквозь узкое окно, — их тяжелый взгляд остановился на По, а затем сместился на Рей.

Альфа пристально уставился на нее. Но ведь он попросту не мог ничего чувствовать — она приняла супрессанты! Рей в смятении наблюдала, как резко расширились его зрачки.

— О-у, — выдохнул Кайло. Облизнув губы, он наклонил голову. — Ты привел омегу.

По недоуменно оглянулся на нее, и Рей, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, замотала головой, но было слишком поздно.

Кайло молча отшвырнул с пути стул, двинувшись вперед. По отступил на шаг или два, тут же потянувшись за электрошокером, и крикнул, приказывая Кайло остановиться. Но тот не отреагировал даже на оружие.

— Предупреждать дважды не буду! — рявкнул По. — Стоять!

Ничего не сработало. Электроды вылетели, с жужжанием соприкоснувшись с широкой грудью взбесившегося альфы, но тот лишь моргнул. И хмыкнул, притормозив на мгновение, чтобы сдернуть с себя провода.

Следующим движением Кайло вырвал шокер из рук По, а когда тот попытался достать пистолет, нанес удар такой силы, что полицейский рухнул на пол. На все ушли считанные секунды. Это случилось так быстро, что Рей и пикнуть не успела.

Как в ступоре, она смотрела на разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену. Кайло, прищурившись, смерил взглядом поверженного противника и поднял голову — теперь он смотрел Рей прямо в глаза.

Рей дрожащими пальцами включила рацию.

— Это офицер Ниима… У меня… Десять-семьдесят восемь в баре МакГриви на Х-Холланд-стрит. Полицейский ранен.

— Десять-четыре, офицер Ниима.

Кайло переступил через По. Он приближался и казался все больше и больше, заслоняя собой весь бар, — Рей поневоле схватилась за оружие. Руки тряслись, но она не отступала.

— Не двигайся! — приказала она. Голос дрогнул, и Рей сглотнула, для смелости делая шаг вперед. — Второй раз предупреждать…

Альфа перехватил ее запястье, грубо выворачивая пистолет из ее пальцев, — тот упал, скользнув под столы, Рей не успела заметить куда, как Кайло дернул ее вперед.

Инстинкты взяли верх над уроками Академии, пересиливая даже убойную дозу супрессантов. Под жгучим изучающим взглядом альфы Рей съежилась, испытав на себе всю тяжесть его гнетущего присутствия. Будто надвигающаяся грозовая мгла, он вытягивал воздух отовсюду вокруг… Как в те краткие минуты перед торнадо, дома, в Канзасе.

Кайло глубоко вдохнул через рот, издав горловой рык:

— Не двигайся.

Как ни странно, но Рей не подчинилась.

Это застало его врасплох, подарив ей шанс садануть ему в живот, — и вот уже альфа согнулся пополам. Еще не оправившись от потрясения, что смогла сопротивляться, Рей замерла, глядя, как здоровяк пытается откашляться, схватившись за живот. Едва он, морщась, взглянул на нее — она с готовностью подняла кулаки. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

Но драться Рей не пришлось: в бар ворвались вооруженные полицейские, и Кайло пришлось сдаться. На него надели наручники, но, несмотря на это, он продолжал буравить ее взглядом — Рей опустилась на колено возле По, и тот, к счастью, уже приходил в себя.

— Ты в норме? — спросила она, помогая ему сесть.

— Ага… почти… — поморщился наставник и хмыкнул, держась за лицо. — Наверное, придется подлатать челюсть.

У Рей вырвался нервный смешок. Вздрагивая от нахлынувшего адреналина, она помогла По выйти на улицу, где он сразу же отмахнулся от медика. Смена почти закончилась, ему явно не повредило бы провериться, но, видимо, куда больше его беспокоила рана, нанесенная его альфа-гордости.

Вернувшись в машину, По глянул на себя в зеркальце. Рей сидела, старалась не нервничать при виде хромающего Кайло, которого выводили из бара. Стоило сходить, узнать, не нужна ли ее помощь, но Рей решила, что заслужила передышку, плюс не оставлять же По одного.

— Это было что-то, — добавил тот, дотрагиваясь до челюсти и морщась.

— О да. Здоровяк.

— Еще и налакался вдрызг… Назвал тебя омегой.

Рей попыталась рассмеяться. По повернул к ней голову, улыбаясь с какой-то натяжкой.

— Ага, — согласилась Рей, — Омега, да еще и коп! Можешь себе такое представить?

— О нет. Эти существа слишком ранимы для нашей работы, — По захлопнул зеркало и покосился на часы. — Моя Кайдел счастлива дома. Думаю, именно к этому должна стремиться любая омега.

— Ну да. Нет смысла ввязываться в опасные передряги.

— Ага. В этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла.

Повисло неуютное молчание. По теребил часы, а за окном валил снег.

— Ты омега, Рей?

То, как он произнес это, интонации его голоса, ставшего глубоким, пробрали ее до мозга костей. Это раздалось так резко и внезапно — голос альфы — что она чуть не выложила ему все. Но слова застряли в горле, и Рей проглотила их, усилием подавляя инстинкт. По шее разлилась неприятная боль.

— Н-нет, — отозвалась она вслух, сдавленно засмеявшись. — Ты о чем?

По не сводил с нее изучающего взгляда. Но спустя несколько секунд — каждая в такт биению сердца Рей — его улыбка стала шире, и он тоже засмеялся. Цепкие когти боли подобрались к черепной коробке.

— Извини, — бросил По, заводя машину. — Проверка, не более.

Дорога до участка заняла двадцать минут. По отправился отчитываться, а Рей отлучилась на пару минут, чувствуя холодный пот на затылке.

Свернув за угол, она бросилась к туалету, где ее и вырвало. К счастью, кроме нее, там никого не было, так что можно было не бояться, что кто-нибудь донесет По. Слава богу. Он бы сразу все понял.

Подойдя к зеркалу, Рей убрала с лица растрепавшиеся волосы, пальцы по-прежнему дрожали. Шмыгнув носом, она тщательно прополоскала рот и проглотила еще одну таблетку. Сердце не унималось, как и тупая ноющая боль в затылке — добрых несколько часов кряду.

Но она пережила это. Пережила, как всегда, вопреки всему.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Icebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236827/chapters/71789631) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
